The Lonely Ghost
by a1y-puff
Summary: Fuji wrote a poem and Tezuka found it, and they had a little discussion over it. It’s NOT a love poem, mind you. And no, this isn’t a supernatural fic :p.oneshot. friendship TezuFuji


**Title: ****The Lonely Ghost**

**Author**: a1y-puff  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters:** Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shuusuke  
**Prompt: **#35. Poem  
**Genre:** Err… friendship? And very, very mild angst.  
**Word Count:** 1169  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Fuji wrote a poem and Tezuka found it, and they had a little discussion over it. It's NOT a love poem, mind you. And no, this isn't a supernatural fic :p  
**Warnings:** Fuji being random, possible OOC-ness, and watch out for some unspoken things.  
**Disclaimer:** PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji belongs to each other. Prompt belongs to **"50scenes"**. Only the plot is mine xp

**A/N: **I can't believe I haven't written any TeFu for a whole month… anyone missed my TeFu? …no? sobs

Anyway, HAPPY B'DAY **CHIBIKAORUCHAN**!! This is a gift fic for you that I wrote while fighting against my writer's block… but I hope you'll like this ne :D

Special thanks to **Vierblith** for being my first-reader and told me this fic was cute, despite having to write her lab reports. ILU! –hugs-

And much, MUCH thanks to my awesome beta, **Thallein **for making this fic better and boosting my confidence. ILU2! –clings-

* * *

--/** The Lonely Ghost** /--

* * *

Tezuka walked down the corridor leading to class 3-6. The next period was English, and Fuji had not returned his dictionary, so he was currently on his way to collect it from the prodigy. Upon arrival, Tezuka's eyes sought out the lithe figure situated at the back row of seats, staring inattentively out the window.

Calmly, he walked towards the fair-haired youth.

Feeling his approach, Fuji abruptly turned his head, his ever-present smile in place and greeted the captain, "Ah, Tezuka. What brings you here?"

"My dictionary. I need it for the next period," the bespectacled boy answered.

"Oh, my bad!" Fuji grabbed his bag and took out the thick Japanese-English dictionary. He gave Tezuka an apologetic smile before returning the volume.

"It's okay," Tezuka replied. After exchanging a smile and a nod, Tezuka walked back to his own classroom.

* * *

Working on an essay, Tezuka decided that it was the right time he made use of that smart thing called dictionary. As he flipped through the tome, a piece of folded paper slipped from between the pages and fell to his desk. Instinctively, he unfolded the leaf and found some sentences written in English.

From his first glance, Tezuka could tell that it was an English poem. Though, he was not particularly familiar with Fuji's Latin alphabet handwriting, he was nevertheless positive that it was his teamate's.

_The Lonely Ghost_

_I want to live but I just can't_

_I have no body to live on_

_I want to love but I just can't_

_I even have no heart to love_

_I want to go somewhere_

_But I have nowhere to go_

_Just floating in the air_

_As an empty soul_

_Can't anybody see me?_

_Can't anybody hear me?_

_Can't anybody feel me?_

_Can't anybody find me?_

_I guess I no longer exist_

_No longer belong in this world_

_I do not even have tears_

_To tell that now I'm all alone_

Tezuka would be the first to admit that he knew next to nothing about poetry, and though the poem itself felt kind of 'plain', he undeniably felt the certain "loneliness" described within. He was not sure whether Fuji was simply adept at describing this 'ghost' feeling or more disturbingly, the blue-eyed boy truly felt those words deep in his heart.

Folding the paper, Tezuka decided that he should return the poem to its writer, hoping, he would know how to interpret its meaning later.

* * *

The lunch bell rang throughout the school building. Tezuka was on his way to class 3-6 when he bumped into Fuji in the hallway.

The bespectacled boy then fished out the paper from his pocket and said, "I found this."

For a moment, Tezuka could've swore that Fuji's smile faltered, but then the prodigy managed to put back his mask while retrieving the paper, and grinned sheepishly, "Aah, so it was there. I thought I've lost it."

"It was inside the dictionary."

Fuji was silent for a second, then he said, "Ne, Tezuka, Eiji is having lunch with Oishi right now so why don't we have lunch together?"

Tezuka took a moment to look at Fuji's face, before nodding hesitantly.

The two boys bought some breads and juices and left for the rooftop. There, they spent the first few minutes eating in silence while enjoying the breeze.

"I'm actually a bit embarrassed that someone read my poem… and it was you, no less," Fuji started suddenly, unfolding the paper.

Tezuka regarded the tensai in silence.

"What do you think of it? It's my first time writing a poem in English. It's a bit hard that I had to use the dictionary and still couldn't put the right wordings," Fuji's smile was a bit too cheerful.

Tezuka contemplated his words carefully. "It's good," he stated matter-of-factly, "I could feel the loneliness."

Fuji titled his head to the side, returning Tezuka's gaze. The implied question behind the taller boy's statement hung in the air. Fuji pursed his lips and finally smiled.

"You know, I wrote it after I had a nightmare of being chased by a ghost."

Tezuka waited for his companion to continue.

"It was really scary, mind you. The ghost was Sadako-like at the beginning, but then she laughed maniacally as she chased after me. I really should stop scaring Yuuta by making him watch horror movies with me," he laughed.

"You should, then," Tezuka commented dryly.

Fuji chuckled at that. "When I woke up, I kept thinking of how scary she was, but then…"

Fuji paused to shift his sitting position so that he was now leaning against the wall beside the stoic youth. He directed his gaze skywards, watching the clouds slowly move with the wind.

"I wondered _why _she was chasing me. Then suddenly that thought came to me; that she was lonely. You know that, normally, people can't see ghosts, right? I tried to imagine being invisible like that. Even when I want people to notice me, to hear me, they can't. Don't you think it's lonely?"

Though phrased as a question, they both knew the prodigy required no answer. Still, Tezuka decided to reply, "It is."

The response drew Fuji's cerulean orbs to Tezuka's hazel ones. For a few moments, they merely stared at each other; inquiring, denying, probing…

And then Fuji threw his gaze to the floor.

Silence enveloped them like a cocoon and they waged an almost imperceptible battle of the minds only they were in.

Finally, Fuji let out a sigh. He raised his eyes slowly to meet Tezuka's, and after a few seconds of silence, relented, "Do you think… someone would finally find that ghost?"

The captain took a moment to ponder, deciding what words he should use. Thinking that it was best to follow Fuji's way of conveying things, Tezuka then replied, "Of course. There are people with special abilities."

The prodigy suddenly burst into laughter. He laughed hard; so hard that tears were forming in his eyes. "Of course," Fuji said in the middle of his mirth, "Some people could actually see ghosts after all."

Tezuka nodded cautiously.

"But you know," the smaller boy started again, "Hearing you say that about supernatural things is kind of amusing."

"I was just answering your question," the regal youth replied stoically, and that just made Fuji chuckle again; the sound was so full of delight, Tezuka could not help a small answering smile.

"Well, then I think the ghost has nothing to worry about as there is at least _someone_ with that 'special abilities,' ne?" Fuji asked again, and, this time, he let his eyes meet those of Tezuka's.

"Yes," was Tezuka's limited reply, but he knew it was more than enough for the tensai.

Once again, Fuji threw his gaze skywards, and mumbled, "It's such a fine day, isn't it?"

Leaning against the wall, Tezuka looked upwards where sunlight peeked through the white clouds, and he muttered, "It is."

And as they waited for the bell to ring, both of them spent the rest of lunch break gazing to the endless sky.

* * *

**-NeverEnding-**

* * *

Reference to the well-known Japanese horror movie: "The Ring".

**A/N: **Okay, I'm actually not quite sure of what I've written here . Mou! I hate writer's block!!

Anyway that poem Fuji wrote was actually written by me in 2005, and well… I _did _write it after having a nightmare of being chased by a ghost .

And then my friends reading it had all interpreted that _I _was the ghost… but I actually didn't mean it like that, really…

Well, review please? :D


End file.
